magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruzai Locke
A mage who has been around for quite some time, much about Ruzai is shrouded in mystery. He does serve as a source of information for those new to Fyr'stcercle though it is unknown what exactly his intentions are. He is generally in charge of funerals in townsquare and has a strange obsession(?) with the dead. Appearance Somewhat youthful/baby-faced despite being in his late teens/adulthood. He has blue eyes and short, choppy, red hair that is usually styled so half his bangs are pulled to one side for an asymmetrical appearance. His bangs are slightly longer than eye length. Both his ears are pierced though he generally only wears one earring and has a preference for dangling earrings as opposed to close-fitting ones such as hoops or studs. He always wears a black melino cord around his neck and no matter what clothes he's wearing and carries/wears a cloth of mourning. He also always wears gloves (with one finger missing), claiming his hands get cold easily. Countrary to popular belief, he doesn't always wear 'thigh-highs', though they are his preference in comparison to shorter socks. He has a long scar down his left arm which he keeps covered as often as possible. 'Mage Form Appearance' He generally looks the same although his hair color isn't as vibrant and overall scheme is duller in apperance. Since his item is a lock, the overall theme of his Mage design is bound/restriction. He comes off as less emotional when transformed, not through a personality change but because he mentally 'locks' up his emotions in order not to interfere with the task at hand. Still, he falls victim to emotional triggers. 'Tricore Appearance' In both Cors'gard and Niflcorheim he appears as the Keeper of Graves. A dull-eyed, broken-horned demon who serves as both an informant and a gravekeeper. Though much more cold in personality, he represents an idealized persona. Personality Past His base personality differs quite a bit from his current, being that he originally was a cheerful optimist who loved Fyr'stcercle despite its flaws. He can be a bit emotional, crying easily at the misfortune or suffering of others. Naturally protective of others with a strong willingness to accept others under the belief that every life holds value, at his core he is an ideal magical boy/girl. Present On the surface he is quiet and seemlingly shy, however,he genuinely doesn't like being around people despite liking people. If one gets past the surface of his personality, they'll find he is terribly cynical, a tired adult mind with childishly impulsive and immature emotions. This often leads to the frustration of both himself and others. He strongly believes that the world is just and that the cruelties he suffers are punishment for past crimes. Both a combination of self-lotheing and acceptance for the events fate has predetermined for him only carve the path toward his self-destruction. He is, in a methaphorical sense, no different than the corpses he carries. It's been hinted by Pan that he's undergone a series of memory wipes though whether not Ruzai is aware of this himself is unknown. Whether he was the same or a completely different person prior--or even mentally stable is also unknown. Background Gomen retconned a lot of this since plot stuff changed. So please disregard anything you read before! orz;; A Mage who was already in Fyr'stcercle prior to the Ninth Wave. Blah blah Mage life, dead friends etc etc. Reap and Weep Incident. Stuff happens. Stuff here Abilities B'jargallr all *'Description:' Creates a coffin-like barrier around a target(s). *Barrier strength is dependent on magic and therefore is easier broken by magical-based attacks. (50% chance of break, lower by 5% for every 10 magic lower than user's. For non-magic-based attacks the default is set to 40%) *The more people inside, the more unstable it becomes. *Upon will of the user, the barrier will shrink until it crushes(buries) the person(s) inside. Only works if target is at 25% health or lower(near death basically), otherwise it'll just shatter the barrier with minimal damage *Since it is "physical" it remains until broken or user is out of mage form. As long as it's active it does have a draining affect on the user. *Target(s) can still act while inside the barrier. It does not restrict ability-use, just ability to cover distances. *Not meant to be a damage-dealing ability. * A pun off "burial". An ironic attack since it's an offensive-type barrier instead of use for protection. Lengan'Meiri more *'Description:' Beckons corpse arms to burst through the ground and slowly pull them into the ground. * Used to restrict movement/physical attacks. *Arms are still free so target can still use like ranged attacks/abilities. *More specific in usage than B'jaragallr. Only targets a single person. (Though there can be multi targets affected as long as th ability is used to target a different person per turn) *The effectiveness of this ability is based off the user's own power relative to the person(s) it is used against. However this only applies to the "hold" of the corpse. The corpse itself is just like a normal body and can be damaged as such. To escape from its hold one can either choose to damage the corpse enough to loosen its hold and pull themselves out or to ignore the corpse and just try to pull themselves out. For the latter, more strength is required for success. *Only works if there are non-living things in the area. If there are no corpses in the area then the ability has no effect/is rendered useless. Basically a relocation spell for no longer animate beings (human and not human). *Can only be used on open ground. For example, it cannot be used inside buildings with like concrete flooring. A mountain, a lake... while atop a thick slab of rock, etc. *Concentration must be kept and be within eyesight(not necessarily looking at target though) to work. Leaving an area will render the ability useless. *Horrible to use in areas with "animated dead". Basically will tele "corpse" to user but since they have their own will, they are free to attack the caster/target/people in the area or do what they please. (tl;dr: not for use in ruins land) *Name is rather to the point. Animated corpses are dead that "linger" the earthly world, and to have them hold others down makes those people "linger" for a bit longer. Dead Mass of the Dead/Requiem *'Description:' Seals/stores corpses in his coffin to increase power by 10%. *Can store 1 corpse per level. *Storing something alive or "dead but still animate" resets the corpse count to 0. At 0, user's damage output becomes 0 regardless of stats. Therefore it is important to make sure a target is dead. Mages nor monsters can be used since they become "orbs". *The power increase in only applicable when attacking with the coffin. It's not an overall stat boost. *The more corpses, the heavier the coffin becomes. Though to the caster the weight remains the same. (Much like how mages are able to carry almost impossibly large weapons.) *Mass refers to the weight. The coffin is literally a "dead weight". Mass can also refer to a great amount of something, in this case a mass of corpses. Also "mass for the dead" can refer to a requiem in which the dead lay to rest, in reference to how laying a dead body into a coffin usually means laying them to final rest. Danse Macabre of Death *'Description:' ??? Relationships * Cato Chou : * Drasil Vanderhert : * Eleonares Autumn : * Felix Silphic : * Pan : * Sei : * Steiler Silphic : * Theodore Sith : Trivia *He initially wasn't meant to be a MAGE character. He was actually a nameless for-fun OC designed a short time before the conception of MAGE and it was only by coincidence he got used. *Originally was a lot younger in appearance and wore over-sized clothes. He had "X" as a trademark symbol such as cross hair pins and an X-bandage over his nose. *His motif was originally "teddy bears" before being switched to "death". *His name comes from two non-rp OCs Ruhejin and Lazai from a story called Arcadia+Dreamer. This is due to him looking like a cross between them despite having no relation. *His last name "Locke" is a direct reference to his mage item, and his ability to easily pick locks. Also from Remi's favorite FFVI character. *Though not Japanese. If one translates his name to 流罪, which means exile/banishment. nanisorelol.png|??? Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:First Generation